Crossover: The REAP
by TheeBycth
Summary: Dropped. My n00b work, Please don't read
1. Basics

These are just the characters:

Yashizo- She was very mysterious and was mostly a loner although she stayed with the group often. She hardly showed any emotion, but she did let a smile or escape her lips sometimes. Whenever she was angry, it was best to back away slowly. She does not know of Valon's crush on her. Her black, sleek hair went down to her thighs, and her eyes were chocolaty brown. Her weapon was the Tesusaiga, which looked at first like a rusty useless sword. Only Yashizo could transform the sword into a large sword.

Valon- (Yu-Gi-Oh) He has an Australian accent. He teases and smiles a lot. But you'll be amazed at the change in him once he is in a battle. He likes Yashizo, but you wouldn't be able to tell. His brown hair is spiked and sticks up. His eyes are colored blue. He wears goggles on his hair (like Tai in Digimon). He has deadly aim with his daguns. They are powerful handguns that have secret daggers hidden in the handle. He keeps two of these in his pocket.

Yugi/Yami- (Yu-Gi-Oh) Yugi is a small teenager. He was given a box from his grandfather that contained of pieces that fit together to make the Millennium Puzzle. The Puzzle held the spirt Yami who happened to be the Pharaoh of Egypt thousands of years ago. Yami was a serious person who does not lose his head in a bad situation like Yugi would. They can mentally talk to each other. Yugi likes Tea. Yugi has hair that is very spiky, and also sticks up. It is three colors: black, yellow, and purple. His eyes are violet. Yami looks exactly like Yugi but a lot taller. Yugi has the Dark Sword that can do Shadow Magic.

Tea- (Yu-Gi-Oh) She is very tough internally and listens to her heart. She always cheers her friends on and encourages them to listen to their heart (can get anoying sometimes. She is always preaching endlessly about friendship and goodness in the shows. But that is going to change in MY story). She and Yugi both like each other. They haven't been going out on dates but they show their feelings in different ways. She has short red-brown hair and blue eyes. She likes to carry around her bow and a quiver of arrows.

Joey- (Yu-Gi-Oh) He was Yugi's best friend. He would do anything for Yugi. Joey has a thing for Mai. Valon used to be after his him for the competion for Mai, but that changed when Yashizo came along. He is a blond and has dark brown eyes. He uses a Katana, or a arm blade. It is usually concealed under clothing. But it can rip out of the clothing and be used for attacking. It was similar to a big dagger (or a small sword) attached to your arm.

Mai- (Yu-Gi-Oh) She was very tough internally and externally. She is always trying to improve her skills. She also likes Joey, but shows it in a tough way. Mai has blond hair that goes below her shoulders and is slightly spiky. She has purple eyes. She uses what she calls Blades. She has several of these. They are thin pieces of metal that are shaped like leaves. They are very dangerous if used the right way.

Tristan- (Yu-Gi-Oh) Also called Tris. He and Joey joked around a lot. He can get pretty mad if you toy with him long enough. But when he gets mad, his head gets stupider. He cared for Serena ever since she got her eye surgery. And his relationship with him is still growing. His hair and his eyes are dark brown. He uses handguns, which he shoves them into a pocket attached to his belt.

Serena- (Yu-Gi-Oh) She worries about her brother a lot and always has faith in him no matter how bad the situation is. She is sometimes Joey's main or even only motivation. She started to grow on Tris when he cared for her since Joey was busy. Her hair is a red and brown color. Her eyes are a light brown. She is very dangerous with a bow and arrow.

Seto/Seth- (Yu-Gi-Oh) He was serious most of the time. He has the Millennium Rod and the spirit of the Rod is Seth, a high priest and advisor to Yami during the Egyptian days. Seto was given the Millennium Rod after defeating an enemy. Although he doesn't show it, he likes Sango. He can relate to Sango since he also had very tragic events during his childhood. He is very protective of his younger brother, Mokuba. He has brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Seth looks just the same except his eyes and hair become a darker shade. He uses daggers that are concealed inside his sleeve.

Sango- (Inuyasha) Sango is a sad type of person since all of her family was killed; a group of bandits ambushed them in the streets and took all of their stuff and left them for dead. Sango was the only survivor but she has a scar on her back to remind her. She has a big crush on Seto, but she is very shy around him. Sango has black hair and dark eyes. Sango uses a giant boomerang as a weapon. She straps it on her back when it is not in use.

Ryou/Bakura: (Yu-Gi-Oh) Ryou is an innocent boy with an evil dark side. And I really mean evil. Ryou was given the Millennium Ring from his father. The Ring holds the spirit of Bakura who was an infamous thief. He doesn't like Yugi's friends, but only hangs around him because of Ryou. Bakura/Ryou don't like anybody. Ryou has white hair spiky and messy hair. His eyes are a very dark brown. Bakura looks the same except he has spikier hair and evil eyes. Ryou does not have any weapons, but Bakura uses Shadow Magic from the Millennium Ring.

_**Stuff you should know:**_

In this story, a duel meant to fight with one monster card at a time and attack or defend using trap and magic cards. These monsters became real when summoned. For example, Yugi has a Dark Magician. The Dark Magician is summoned to the field. Yugi could play a Magic card called Dark Magic to attack. Or he could defend himself by placing a trap card for later. To fight or battle meant to fight each other using whatever weapons they had. In fact, it became common to walk around with a weapon, your monster card, and your magic and trap cards.

There are seven Millennium Items. I don't want to waste my time on explaining all seven items and their holders so only three are going to be in this story. Every spirit shares the body of the holder of the Millennium Item.

Hikari- The light side of a Millennium Item. In this case, that would be Yugi, Seto, and Ryou. The spirits are considered the dark side.

I know this is complicated, but you'll get the hang of it.

TheeBycth


	2. The Prologue

Hey! This is just the prologue. The actual story will start next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Sheez. I don't know why I even have to put this in anymore. It is so stupid; we all know that I don't own Inuyasha, Rave Masters, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Prologue

_Long, long ago, back in the Golden days, the Pharaoh Yami ruled. He was a fair and kind leader and his kingdom prospered and everyone was happy. Among all of his helpers, there was the girl. She was half demon and half dragon. Yami placed a spell on her so that the demon blood was to never take control. She was a blue dragon with beautiful amber eyes. She had the ability to transform into her human form and the dragon form. This girl was Yami's best friend and his right hand. But even all of this happiness cannot last forever._

_An evil dark lord created diseases and casted spells. Soon, the joyful people darkened and started to die. They turned against one another and murdered. But the lord's worst spell was over the girl. Yami's spell was broken and she was taken over by the bloodlust of the demon. She went off on a killing rampage and Yami could only create another spell that turned her human, leaving a necklace that had two fangs; dragon fang incased in sapphire and a demon fang incased in ruby. The dragon fang represented her dragon half, that was now dormant, and only to awaken when needed. The demon fang represented her demon half. But the Pharaoh by pure accidentally left a trickle of demon blood running in her veins. Now she could turn into half demon anytime._

This was a famous legend called the Blue Dragon. Many people read this legend and it became a great favorite. But only a small group actually knew the truth of this legend.

* * *

So, How do you like it? You won't know what will in the actual story unless I get three reviews!

TheeBycth


	3. The Nightmares

Hi! The beginning of this chapter is kinda sad. I would like to thank Dark Mimiru-Chan for giving me the idea for the beginning of the story. If you were wondering words like '**_this' _**are kinda like the past or what the person is thinking subconsciously. The words like '_this'_ are what the present person is thinking. Just a clarifying things. Now, for the reviewers:

Liizziioo: Yeah, Yami does rocks. And he is going to be an important part of this story.

SuNjEwElDrAgOn: Thanks for your compliments. I'll update depending on the amount of reviews I get.

**Disclaimer**: Stupid thingy. I don't wanna say it. (Lawyers barge in) Never mind. I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Nightmares

I hated it. Ever since my father had to go to that fateful meeting, my life was ruined. My father had found me and took me in and acted as if I were his own son. I in return loved him dearly back until he went to that meeting.

_-Flashback-_

"Hey! Son! I gotta go to a meeting!"

"Okay daddy!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too daddy!" The father bent over and kissed his son on the forehead.

"I will be back in two hours."

"Bye, daddy!" The father left. The little boy went off to play, not knowing that was going to be the last time he ever would see his loving father.

_-Two Hours Later-_

"Daddy! Your back!" The little boy ran up to greet his father. The father turned around and slapped the little boy. He fell to the ground and looked at his father with confused eyes.

"Daddy?" The father laughed.

"Things are going to change from now on. I have a new job, in which I will be working for ten hours a day. I expect you to meet me right here when I come home." He slapped his son on the face again.

_-End of Flashback-_

My teeth grounded against each other at the memory. That was five years ago. My father was never the same.

_**What happened daddy?**_

I don't know what happened to him at that two-hour meeting. I heard the car come up and I waited in fearful silence. I heard my dad, no, I don't know why I even call him that now, I heard Goshinko storm up the stairs and burst through the door.

_**Why are you angry?**_

"Huh. They can't fire me!" He muttered angrily to himself. He was angry. And all that anger was going to be taken on me. This time it is really going to hurt. Goshinko stared at me quivering. His cursed fist landed on my shoulder and I fell on the floor, whimpering. He glared at me and kicked me.

"Get up," He commanded. I struggled onto my feet only to feel another fist hit my stomach. Completely winded and bent over, I tried to straiten my back. Goshinko slapped me in the face and yelled at me.

_**Stop it daddy!**_

"You're worthless! You're a piece of crap!" He continued to pound me. I cried out as his fist hit my jaw, it throbbed. My ears were ringing from the slaps.

_**Please!**_

He grabbed my arms and screamed into my face about how useless I was. His nails dug into my arms. I whimpered louder, but I will not cry. I will not see the satisfaction for my tormenter in seeing that he was really hurting me. Roughly, he shoved me into the ground. I got up again and he punched my side. I gasped.

_**Daddy, I wish I could fly!**_

His foot rose and it hit me in the stomach hard. Way too hard.

_**You will one day, son. When I get the money, we can go skydiving!**_

I went flying across the room, sliding on the floor, through the glass door….the glass door….the glass door……..- Oh God!

"No!" I saw my father. Tears were streaming down his face. He was scared.

_**Daddy. What is skydiving?**_

"Yugi!" He cried. Everything was going in slow motion as I flew through space……….downwards.

_I love you...daddy,_ I thought. I closed my eyes.

"Yugi!"

Yugi woke with a start. He covered his face and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It was only a dream, Yugi." Yami said.

"And my past memories." Yugi muttered.

_-Flash back-_

"Yugi!"

Yugi fell through the air and suddenly he felt claws grip him safely. He looked up and saw a blue dragon with amber eyes. It flew through the air and gently lay him down on ground. His vision went blurry and he fainted.

_-Flash Back-_

"I was found in a parking lot. My father (Yugi spat out the word) had killed himself," Yugi rubbed his forehead and scowled darkly.

"Yugi, try to forget your memories. You need sleep," Yami said.

"But I wish I knew who that dragon was," Yugi sighed and fell back onto his bed. Soon his breathing was even and calm. Yami looked out the window and saw Yashizo sleeping in a tree nearby. She too was having strange dreams.

_-Dream-_

"Sister! Can we get this book! Please!" the little boy tugged on his sister's sleeve. The girl looked at the book and read the title imprinted in gold letters: The REAP. She raised her eyebrows. "Please?" The boy stared at her anxiously.

"Oh fine, Andrew. But you have to be a good boy!" The girl bought the book. She did have to admit, it did look interesting. Her brother exclaimed his thanks to her and hugged her tightly.

"Please read it to me too! You have such a great voice! Please Sarah!" Andrew begged. Her voice was melodic and beautiful. The story practically came to life whenever she read. They both settled into a bed and Sarah opened to the first book and started to read. Andrew became entranced at her words. It grew late and Sarah was almost done with the book when a wind when through the room. Andrew shivered. Sarah paused and put the book on a table.

"It is past your bedtime, I'd better sto- what is wrong?" Andrew was shaking like mad and his eyes had widened with fear. He moved close to Sarah. Sarah followed Andrew stare and went rigid. Three old boys with malevolent grins on their lips stared back. And more boys were coming from a…….book! The book, The REAP, lay open and more boys were coming out of it.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Sarah stuttered. On of the taller boys came forward.

"You're the one who should know. Your voice has read me and my gang out of that book," He said. "Now, here is your reward," He raised a clawed hand and slashed her. He held Sarah's ripped shirt and jumped. Sarah screamed.

_-End of Dream-_

Yashizo woke up so fast that she almost fell out of the tree she was in.

"Damn dream," she muttered. She was sweating all over. _That was a weird dream. It was like a memory of the past. But it wasn't my memory; it was someone else's. _She thought. Shivering, she realized how cold the night was. A thin layer of ice was on the tree she was sitting in and there was frost on the grass. Winter was coming. Yashizo turned her head and saw Yugi's room. There was only one way to escape this cold for the rest of the night.

* * *

Me: Sigh…I am too tired to say much right now. Just hit that little blue button if you want me to post up the next chapter. The blue button, not the red one. The blue one. The blue one. The blue one! Not the red one! The blue one you stupid jackass- Ahhhhh! (falls into a fire pit)

Readers: Oops…

TheeBycth


	4. Komori Dragon

**Me:** Oi!

Reviewers: -growls-

**Me: **o.o okay okay. I haven't updated in like…a year. But my writing has improved!

**Reviewers:** -growls more-

**Me: **aahh! Don't hurt me please! And don't take away my cheese! –Grips cheese protectively- Okay; I'll explain what I've been doing. My computer was stupid so I couldn't log onto So I spent my time improving my writing. And I'm trying to clear up my profile since I think it is unnecessarily long. And I've been watching tons of Japanese anime with English subtitles so I'm in this habit to use Japanese in my stories now…To make up for the time that I haven't updated, I made chapter that was longer than usual. Anyhoo, enjoy. -

I'll post up translations at the beginning and end of each chapter.

Translations:

Baka: stupid

Ano: umm…

Konichiwa: hello

Urusei: shut up

Hai: Sure

Gomen nasai: Very sorry

Ikimashou: Let's go

/Hikari and Yami mentally speaking/

………………………………………….

Yugi opened his eyes drowsily to find another face next to his.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaa!" Yugi screeched and fell off his bed with a loud _thump!_ Scurrying upright, he saw Yashizo, curled up like a dog, sleeping.

"Yash?" He said tentatively. Yashizo blinked her brown eyes drowsily and yawned.

"Hm?"

"Just what are you doing on my bed? In the first place, what are you doing in my house?" Yugi demanded.

"Winter. Kinda cold out there," she replied. Yugi nodded, then grinned as he pulled off the grey bandanna on her upper right arm. Yashizo made a quick snatch at it, but Yugi dodged, laughing. Every time she made a grab for it, Yugi danced out of her reach, giggling madly. Suddenly, there was a flash from Yashizo's ruby stone on her necklace, making Yugi yelp in surprise and fall on his arse. When Yugi opened his eyes, it was obvious that in front of him wasn't the same Yash as before. Yashizo's claws twitched as she carelessly brushed a silver lock away from her face. Her eyes opened to show golden hues and fangs peeked out from under her lip. But the most peculiar thing were (A/N: All Inuyasha fans know this) the two triangular, fluffy dog-ears perched on the top of her head. The grey bandanna was snatched from Yugi and before he could utter a single word, she had the bandana tied around her head to cover the dog-ears and had yanked open the window, preparing to jump out. She paused for a second to hear what Yugi was saying.

"Yash? Before you go, can you tell the others that we're going to meet at the park around...mmm…say 2:00 today?" Yugi said. Yashizo gave a curt nod of the head and jumped out, but not before hearing Yugi's last remark, "Oh yeah, next time warn me if your going to scare the pee out of me by having a surprise visit."

* * *

Valon yanked the black shirt over his fluffy hair and walked to the sink to brush his teeth. He sighed, as he squirted the toothpaste onto the toothbrush, wondering where he should go that day to ride his motorcycle. 

"Hey, Valon."

Valon almost swallowed the toothbrush, as he whipped around. Yashizo raised an eyebrow at seeing a red toothbrush hanging loosely in the boy's hand. Valon, seeing her look, hastily rinsed out.

"Ummm…Hey Yashizo. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Yugi wanted me to tell you that the groups going to meet at two today," She left in a blink of an eye to deliver the message to someone else. Valon shook his head as he pulled on a red jacket and snatched up his keys to his motorcycle and his goggles. As he started to walk out the door, something caught his eye. He closed the window before he left.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…beep

Joey's hand groped around to hit the "off" button. Once he found it, he tried to unsuccessfully try to push the jammed button down as the beeping of the alarm clock grew faster.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Beep beep…beep beep…beep beep… 

Poke. Jab. jab. Poke.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Smack! Slam! Smack! Slam!

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep 

"Arrrrgg! Damnit!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- 

**Crunch!**

"You go through that every morning?" Joey shrieked and looked up at the owner of the voice. "And so you always scream like that?" Valon said. Joey, once getting a hold of himself responded back indignantly.

"No! What and how are you doing in my house? Get out!" Joey growled.

"Umm…through the front door, maybe?" Valon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He then looked around nonchalantly. "And you call this a house? Whatever. Meet everyone at the park at 2. See ya later, mutt." With those words, Valon kicked the door open and hopped out cheerfully before Joey could respond. Joey was still muttering rebellious words when the phone rang. He jumped and fumbled with the phone, dropping it several times.

"Hello?" Joey said into it.

"Hey, Joey," it was Yugi. Joey sighed, but regretted it as Yugi's worried tone could be heard, "What's wrong Joey? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just thought for a sec that you would be-ahh…never mind."

"…Okay…anyways, you get the message?"

"Yeah, meet at the park at 2. I got it." Joey glanced at the clock.

"Call the others and tell them that,"

"'mkay Yug. Bye," _Click,_ and the phone line went dead.

--------- Park 2:00 pm ----------

Everyone arrived at the park, everyone except Ryou.

Yugi glanced around worriedly, "You guys sure you got the message to him?"

Tristian nodded, "Yeah. Here he comes now." The group turned around to see Ryou running towards them waving. He came up to them and bent over, panting.

"Sorry guys! I was too busy trying to make Bakura return the stolen jewelry to look at the time," Ryou could see Bakura scowling at him in his soul room. Tea nodded understandingly. Serena brushed a hand across her face to wipe away the forming sweat.

"Boy, is it hot out here!" She exclaimed. Tristan moved forward to place his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You guys want to get some ice cream?" Tea suggested. Everyone nodded, except for Valon and Yashizo who declined quietly.

"I'll pay for it," Joey said, after a glance from Mai.

/What is this…ice cream/ Bakura asked Ryou.

Ryou smiled. /I let you have some./

* * *

Bakura stared at the vanilla ice cream hopelessly. It was in a cup, in the process of melting, and he didn't know what to do with it, regardless of Ryou's instructions. 

/Its food. You eat it./ Bakura blinked. Ryou, in his soul room, sighed. /Fine, just look at the others eat it then./ That choose to be bad advice as Bakura decided to watch _Joey _consume huge spoonfuls of his ice cream. Bakura grinned in triumph. Ha! Stupid ice cream thought it would get the better of him, eh? Now that he knew how to defeat it…Bakura bared his teeth, preparing to bite the Ra-damned thing in one chomp… /Bakura…umm…I don't think that's such a good idea-/ It was too late as Bakura had taking a particularly huge bite out of his ice cream, immediately spitting it out, hitting everyone around him as he yelped.

"It's cold!" He sputtered. The people who were unlucky enough to get hit glared at him, and attempted to wipe off the ice cream. /What do you expect? Uggg…just lick it./ Ryou groaned. Bakura, following his hikari's instruction this time, enjoyed the rest of the sugary cold treat, ignoring the angry looks from his friends. Soon the ice cream was reduced to a styrofoam cup and a spoon, which didn't taste as good. Sango, watching the boy attempt to bite the spoon in half, held out her chocolate ice cream kindly, making Seto smile inwardly. That too, had disappeared down to the same old spoon and cup. Bakura looked up and licked his lips, "I want more."

Joey glanced at his wallet and groaned.

* * *

Just as Bakura was starting his fifth serving of ice cream, a girl tapped him on the shoulder. She seemed to shrink in size; terrified of the angry look Bakura gave her for interrupting his tasty snack. 

The girl had blond hair and hazel colored eyes. Bakura snarled, "What the hell do _you_ want!"

/That was awfully mean, Bakura. Let me take over, she seems familiar. Unless you want the girl to call the police for harassment like the last time you met a female, Baka Bakura…/ Bakura mentally flushed at Ryou's words. The girl glanced at the white-haired boy as his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for my previous actions. I was merely surprised. May I be any assistance to you?" He said with a sincere voice. He really did sound sorry to the girl.

She giggled nervously, "Hey, I go to your school. Remember me from the other day?"

/She goes to my school…? What's her name…Ano…/ Ryou racked his brains for her name.

/Alice./ Bakura's cold voice cut through his mind.

/Huh/

/Her name is Alice/

/And how do _you_ know that/ There was silence. /Bakura/ More silence. /Baka Bakura, did you steal something/

/Ermm…I…stole a necklace from her room that had her name formed with rubies on it…/ Bakura admitted. Ryou mentally groaned.

/Ugg…you're going to return the necklace, now I need to know what see wants./

/No, you don't/

/What/

/Remember the other day/ Bakura asked. Ryou did remember it, clearly.

_-Flashback-_

Ryou strolled through the schoolyard. He was early for school so he was taking his time to get to class. A girl ran up to him, hiding her face partly behind a book.

"H-hello," she stuttered nervously.

"Konichiwa. You need something?" Ryou smiled.

/You sound like the help fairy or something/ Bakura muttered.

/Urusei, Baka Bakura/

"Yeah. My name is Alice There's this boy that I like…his name's Houjo. Umm…You think you can hang around with him and try to get me a date with him?" Alice blushed furiously and hid more of her face with the book.

/Just _why_ is she asking this/ Bakura demanded. Ryou mentally shrugged. Bakura's face suddenly lifted up. /I know! Because she knows that you're the one to be nice enough to do this for her. Peh! What a weak hikari/

/Urusei, Baka Bakura/ Ryou repeated.

"Hai, sure." Ryou gave her another childish smile and walked off to class as the bell rang.

---Lunch---

Ryou grabbed his tray and instead of walking to the normal table with Yugi's group, he went over to Houjo's table and sat down. The football players that Houjo sat with cracked their hands menacingly. One of them got up.

"What are you doing sitting her, runt? Get away from _our_ table!" Ryou glanced at Yugi's table. Everyone there was chatting away aimlessly.

/This is a time when I need Yashizo or something. But she's probably sleeping in a tree/ Ryou muttered to Bakura.

/Peh! What do we need a _girl_ for/ Ryou's eyes darkened and his hair became spikier. He walked- no, stormed to the football player who had talked and grabbed the front of his shirt. He lifted him off the ground easily.

"What do you mean _your table_? Well, it looks like today your going to havta share it," he growled. He squeaked and was immediately thrown across the floor. Bakura sat down bad temperly, just as the bell rang.

"Uhh…I gotta go to the class with…uhh…numbers and stuff now," Houjo grinned at his own brilliance at creating such a complex sentence. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…you mean math?"

"Oh yeah! Math. That's it." Houjo grinned again. Bakura sighed.

/My do I feel sorry for you, hikari/ There was no response.

---After school---

Ryou flopped on his bed and groaned. He was exhausted, and it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Tough day, eh?" Ryou looked up to see the faint outline of his yami.

"Yeah. Where have you been all day?"

"Looking for things to steal…and partly running away so that _I_ don't have to talk to Houjo,"

"Smart…" Ryou muttered.

"Well?" Ryou glanced at his yami.

"What?"

"You know what. You know, Houjo? What happened between you two?" Bakura asked. Ryou sighed.

"Well, to be truthful, Houjo has to be the dimmiest, most broken bulbs this world has ever seen." Bakura snickered. Ryou glared at him, irritated.

"And this is coming from the help fairy," He smirked. "Plus that time that you spent was totally worthless,"

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, confused.

"I'm saying that you wasted your time. Alice didn't want a date with Houjo. She has a crush on _you_. She just wanted some information on you so she made a deal with Houjo. She was planning to ask you out and have a perfect date sometime later." Ryou gapped at him, opening his mouth several time. Bakura grinned.

"I can't believe this! Wait a minute. Where did you learn this information?"

He shrugged, "I have my resourced…"

"Baka Bakura."

"Baka help fairy."

_-End flashback-_

/Yeah, I remember that…/

"So…what do you need now, Alice?" Ryou asked. He was nervous, he admitted. He was wondering what terrible thing Alice had in store now. Alice opened her mouth to respond what she was going to say, when suddenly Yugi, or rather Yami, as he was taller than Ryou, grabbed his hand, with an urgent look in his eyes. Ryou knew what it meant. There was a duels monster on the loose somewhere. Ryou was whisked away and he never got to know what Alice wanted.

"Gomen nasai, Alice! Maybe next time. I have to go!" He called to her.

* * *

It was a Komori Dragon, a huge one, rampaging the city. Yashizo grinned. 

"This one's easy. Let's get 'im," She whipped out her Tesusaiga that immediately transformed into a huge sword. Tea and Serena stayed back with their bow and arrows. The rest in the front pulled out their weapons. Ryou retreated to his soul room and Bakura pulled out his deck.

"Ikimashou!" Joey's ran forward, his katana ripping out free, as he gave a wild yell and slashed down on the beast's head. With a load roar, it grabbed him, hardly fazed by the attack, and flapped its wings hard as it flew upward. Tea and Serenity released their arrows that shot out and pierced its wings. Loud gunshots could be heard.

"Hah! Teaches you to try to mess with mah friend!" Tristan hollered. The Komori Dragon faltered when he was hit, but kept flying higher, trying to escape, with Joey attempting to hack his claw off. A huge boomerang flew out and cleanly severed one wing, while two daggers, belonging to Seth and Valon, ripped off the other. The monster bellowed with pain as it released its grip on Joey and crashed into the ground.

"Shadow Shield!" A black aura seemed to grab Joey and slowly steady him on the ground.

"Thanks, Yug!" Joey called as he felt his feet touched the ground. But Joey's relief was short-lived as the Komori Dragon slowly dragged itself up. It opened its fanged jaws and let off a huge blast, heading right towards Yami.

"Man-eater Bug!" A Man-eater Bug appeared in front of Yami, and was instantly destroyed by the Komori Dragon's blast. At the same time, Bakura's card was blown into pieces that was absorbed by the dragon.

"Thanks, Bakura." Yami exclaimed. Bakura snorted in response. _Stupid people. Can't they protect themselves? _

"Alright! My turn!" Yashizo ran forward and swung her sword at the dragon. Wingless, but still nimble on its feet, the beast dodged her attack. Five blades flew out and struck its tail and four legs, pinning it to the ground. Mai grinned as all of her blades hit its target. Yashizo narrowed her eyes.

_Where the two winds collide…_

"Wind scar!" Tesusaiga sliced through the air and streaks of energy could be seen for only a moment cutting through the ground in its power as it headed for its single target. The Komori Dragon emitted a loud wail of despair as it disappeared into data, data that all collected at the tip of the Dark Sword. There was a flash, and a card appeared, with the picture of Komori Dragon on it.

"All sealed up," Yugi said happily, grabbing the floating card and shoving it into his pocket.

…………………...

Okay, I have already realized that my story goes way to fast through the facts, but I'm having trouble trying to change that. My writing is still improving. I'm making the duel monsters similar to Digimon season 3, where the monster's can be absorbed once destroyed, and I added a thing where you can seal them too.

And a few things too for my other stories if you haven't read my profile. I've put a hold on Inuyasha: Sango's Pain and the Mirror of Desire. Sorry people. And I might put a block on this story sometime later as I thought up of a new story that is a presequel to someone else's. But don't worry; I'll restart them up later then. That's all I have to say.

Translations:

Baka: stupid

Ano: umm…

Konichiwa: hello

Urusei: shut up

Hai: Sure

Gomen nasai: Very sorry

Ikimashou: Let's go


End file.
